Fluids that are packaged and sold in containers such as cans, cartons and even glass or plastic jugs and bottles are convenient for the purchaser to handle, transport and store. However, at the time of use of the container or package it is usually not convenient or possible to remove the entire fluid contents of the container because a portion of such contents remains adhered to the interior surfaces of the container itself. Prolonged inversion of the container over a period of hours or days is usually sufficient to enable gravity to cause the remaining contents to drain out of the container but this requires that the container remain unattended for a long period of time.
Various devices have been previously proposed for draining oil from conventional quart oil cans. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,504; 2,728,488; 3,192,970; 2,071,944; 2,575,809; and 2,365,533 each describe generally vertically disposed draining racks and funnels on which oil cans may be placed for a period of time in inverted position. The oil from the cans is then collected in drums, pails or pans placed under the rack. Such vertically disposed devices, however, require a considerable amount of space. For example, they must either be positioned in a corner of a building or room or they may be secured to a wall and extend upwardly, and outwardly at the bottom, for a few feet. This, of course, may present a safety hazard since it projects into ordinary work space. Although the drain devices shown in FIGS. 9-12 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,970 are not designed to be vertically disposed during use, those devices do not include a front wall as required by the present invention. Those devices do not provide the advantages which are provided by the apparatus of the invention. For example, the prior device is not designed to permit stacking of containers. Furthermore, the clips which hold the containers may retard the flow of fluid if improperly placed, and if they become bent they may not sufficiently secure the container. The nature of the clip is such that the container and clip must be properly aligned for use. Moreover, the prior device does not provide means for attachment of a collection vessel.
A rather elaborate and costly device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,970 which is a combination oil salvage, refuse container and display rack. In this device an oil can is inverted and held within a wire framework. Oil which drips from the can is collected by a pan which in turn drains to a large pail or receptacle contained within the device. Another elaborate and costly device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,488 which is a combination display rack, draining device and crushing apparatus. In such device an oil can is fitted with a detachable spout when the can is inverted so that the oil in the can will drain to a sump and then through a pipe to a large container situated within the device. After a can has been drained it may be placed in another portion of the device to be crushed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,180 there is described another device for reclaiming oil which includes a diamond shaped housing with an opening at the bottom end and a threaded cap secured thereto. The threaded cap enables the device to be threadably connected to a collection receptacle. Inverted oil cans fit over finger members on two sides of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,982 describes a combination display rack and drain stand in which an inverted can is placed on a rearwardly sloped shelf. An opening between the sloped shelf and a rear wall enables the rear edge of the shelf to pass through the rear wall. Accordingly, when oil drains from the can onto the shelf, the oil also goes past the rear wall into the interior of the drain stand. The oil then drips off the rear edge of the shelf into a large funnel and thence through the funnel into a receptacle within the drain stand.
An oil recovery stand is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,030 in which inverted cans are supported by hooks within the stand. The oil then drips into a collecting pan.